Sean Lowe
|image=Sean Lowe.jpg |name=Sean Thomas Lowe |born= |hometown=Arlington, Texas |occupation=Reality TV personality Author |socialmedia= Instagram |season=''The Bachelorette:'' Season 8 The Bachelor: Season 17 }}Sean Thomas Lowe was a contestant on the 8th season of The Bachelorette. He was eliminated in week 9. He later returned as the bachelor in the 17th season of The Bachelor. Early life Lowe was born in Arlington, Texas to Jay and Sherry Lowe, both devout Christians. He has an older sister, Shay. Lowe played football from a very young age and graduated at Lamar High School, and in which he was a member of Fellowship of Christian Athletes. He later attended Texas A&M University for one semester prior to transferring to Kansas State University where he received a football scholarship and took part in a 2003 Big 12 Championship Game. Television shows The Bachelorette Sean was the third-place finalist on Emily Maynard's season of The Bachelorette. He ended up going on two one-on-one dates with Maynard and one group date. In the ninth episode, Sean told Emily that he was falling in love with her. Emily offered him an overnight date card to spend more time with him, but he did not stay the night as it didn't line up with Emily's beliefs and the example that she wanted to set for her daughter. He was eliminated that same episode, despite being a front runner throughout the competition. He was heart-broken on the limo ride home. After sending him home, Emily commented that she just sent home "the perfect guy". The Bachelor On the first episode, it was revealed that Sean would have a total of 26 women to choose from, instead of the usual 25. Sean eliminated Desiree Hartsock in the eighth episode. Desiree went on to be cast as the star of the 9th season of the The Bachelorette. Sean ended up proposing to contestant Catherine Giudici. Dancing with the Stars Following The Bachelor, Lowe was a contestant on the 16th season of Dancing with the Stars. He was partnered with Peta Murgatroyd. Celebrity Family Feud Sean and Catherine participated in the 2nd episode of the 2015 airing of Celebrity Family Feud. "Team Bachelor" won their game and won $25,000 for their charity, Free the Children. Celebrity Wife Swap Sean and Catherine participated in Celebrity Wife Swap in 2015, swapping with former Bachelor Jason Mesnick and his wife Molly Malaney. Marriage Boot Camp: Reality Stars 4 Sean and Catherine were cast in Marriage Boot Camp: Reality Stars 4. Who Wants to Be a Millionaire Sean and Catherine joined the U.S. game show Who Wants to Be A Millionaire?: Bachelor Fan Favorites on November 2, 2015 with new host Chris Harrison. Other ventures He occasionally goes on speaking trips. On October 1, 2014, he and Catherine appeared at BreakthroughYM, River of Life Church in Cold Spring, Minnesota. The following year, on October 11, they visited the Covina Assembly of God in Covina, California, and had an interview with Lowe's fast and recent friend, Pastor Lee McFarland. He released his first memoir in 2015. Personal life Sean is known for being extremely strong in his faith. When asked to categorize which denomination his religion falls under, he responded: "I'm a Christian. And that's how I categorize myself, and you know, that's obviously a huge part of my life as most people know, and that's what's most important to me". He is actively involved in a movement called I Am Second. He posts videos and interviews about the movement frequently. He has two dogs, Lola and Ellie. He met Catherine Giudici on his season of The Bachelor. He proposed to her at the end of the show and she accepted. Over a year after he proposed to Catherine, the two were married on January 26, 2014, in a live television ceremony performed at the Four Seasons Resort Biltmore in Santa Barbara. On December 8, 2015, they announced via Instagram that they were expecting their first child. On July 2, 2016, the couple welcomed their son, Samuel Thomas. On November 3, 2017, they announced that they were expecting their second child. Their second son, Isaiah Hendrix, was born on May 18, 2018. On June 19, 2019, they announced that they are expecting their third child. Their daughter, Mia Mejia, was born on December 23, 2019. Gallery Sean_Lowe_Proposal.jpg|Sean proposing to Catherine Bachelor 17 Ring.jpg|Catherine's ring The_Bachelor_Season_17_People_Cover.jpg|People cover Sean-DWTS-Promo1.jpg|''DWTS'' promo. Sean-DWTS-Promo2.jpg|''DWTS'' promo. Sean-DWTS-Week1.jpg|''DWTS'' week 1 - Foxtrot. Sean-DWTS-Week2.jpg|''DWTS'' week 2 - Jive. Sean-DWTS-Week3.jpg|''DWTS'' week 3 - Cha-Cha-Cha. Sean-DWTS-Week4.jpg|''DWTS'' week 4 - Viennese Waltz. Sean-DWTS-Week5.jpg|''DWTS'' week 5 - Quickstep. Sean-DWTS-Week6.jpg|''DWTS'' week 6 - Samba. Sean-DWTS-Week7.jpg|''DWTS'' week 7 - Rumba. Sean-DWTS-Week8.jpg|''DWTS'' week 8 - Tango. Sean-DWTS-Week8-1.jpg|''DWTS'' week 8 - Trio Jazz. Sean_Lowe_Wedding.jpg|Sean & Catherine's wedding Sean Catherine Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement SamuelLowe-Baby.jpg|Samuel Thomas SeanCatherinePregnant2.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #2 IsaiahLowe-Baby.jpg|Isaiah Hendrix SeanCatherinePregnant3.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #3 Category:Bachelors Category:Males